Excalibur
by Health
Summary: Das legenfäre Schwert Excalibur wird gefunden und erhält seinen neuen Besitzer.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo Leute!

Das hier ist meine erste Fanfiction und bin darin noch ein absoluter Neuling.

Declaimer: Keiner der

Vorkommenden Personen gehört mir. Sie gehören alle J.K. Rowling.

In dieser Fanfiction kommen bestimmte Dinge, wie z.B. bestimmte magische Fähigkeiten vor, die aus Charmed stammen. Aber es ist kein Crossover.

Ich hoffe, dass ich ein paar positive reviews bekomme. Ich würde mich riesig darüber freuen.


	2. Chapter 2

Excalibur

Severus Snape saß in seinem Büro und korrigierte die jährlichen Abschlussprüfungen. Gerade hatte er die letzte Arbeit korrigiert, als es an der Tür klopfte. Mit einer leichten Handbewegung öffnete er die Tür.

Ein gut gelaunter Schulleiter kam in das Büro hereingeschneit.

„Guten Morgen, Severus. Wie geht es dir an so einem wunderschönem Sommermorgen?"

Severus sah ihn ein wenig irritiert an und antwortete ihm: „Mit geht es gut und dir? Warum bist du nur so gut gelaunt?"

„Weil heute die Lehrerkonferenz ist und anschließend das Ordentreffen.", antwortete Albus lächelnd.

„Wie kann man deshalb nur so gut gelaunt sein?", fragte Severus skeptisch.

Albus zuckte die Schultern. „Kommst du? Die anderen warten bestimmt schon."

Severus nickte und folgte dem Schulleiter aus seinem Büro hinauf in die Große Halle, wo die Lehrerkonferenz stattfand.

Wie es Albus gesagt hatte, waren schon alle anderen Lehrer da und hatten ihre üblichen Plätze eingenommen.

Auch Severus nahm seinen Platz ein und Albus eröffnete die Konferenz.

„Guten Morgen, liebe Kollegen. Schön, dass Sie heute kommen konnten. Was gibt es neues?"

Severus verdrehte genervt die Augen.

Niemand sagte etwas, deshalb setzte Albus fort: „Wie weit sind Sie mir den Korrekturen?"

„Ich bin noch nicht sehr weit, Albus. Ich weiß nicht wie ich das alles schaffen soll. Das sind mehr als 1000 Arbeiten und ich habe nur noch zwei Monate Zeit für das Korrigieren der Arbeiten. Warum macht das Ministerium das nicht? Sonst haben sie es doch auch gemacht.", meinte Minerva McGonigal.

„Das kann ich dir auch nicht beantworten. Das Ministerium hat beschlossen, dass wir Lehrer die Arbeite korrigieren, weil wir die Schüler kennen. Also wer ist denn schon fertig?", fragte Albus.

„Fertig? Albus, wir haben erst einen Monat Ferien und man kann nie im Leben in einem Monat mehr als 1000 Arbeiten korrigieren.", sagte Professor Flitwick.

„Ich weiß, Filius. Aber fragen kostet doch nicht, oder?", meinte Albus und fuhr fort: „Wie weit bist du denn, Severus?"

Severus sah Albus an und antwortete: „Ich bin heute fertig geworden."

Alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet. Niemand sagte etwas. Auch Albus starrte seinen Zaubertränkemeister an.

„Wie kannst du denn schon fertig sein? Du hast ja noch mehr zu korrigieren als wir.", meinte Minerva verdattert.

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern.

Albus hatte sein übliches Funkeln in seinen Augen. Er schaute Severus an und lächelte. „Am besten halte ich euch nicht länger auf und macht euch wieder an die Arbeit.", sagte Albus und stand auf.

Als er an Severus Platz kam blieb er kurz stehen. „Kommst du bitte mal mit in mein Büro, Severus?"

Severus nickte und folgte dem Schulleiter hoch in sein Büro.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der vor Albus' Schreibtisch stand.

„Bist du wirklich schon fertig mit dem korrigieren der Arbeiten?", fragte Albus.

Severus nickte irritiert. „Wieso fragst du?"

„Ich bin nur überrascht. Das ist alles. Nun gut. Gibt es irgendetwas neues von Voldemort?"

Severus nickte. „Der dunkle Lord ist im Moment auf der Suche nach dem Legendären Schwert Excalibur. Er glaubt das er es irgendwie benutzen kann."

„Meinst du wirklich, dass Voldemort das Schwert wirklich beherrschen kann?", fragte Albus besorgt.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Der dunkle Lord hat bisher noch nichts davon erwähnt aber er klingt zuversichtlich."

„Du weißt was das bedeuten würde, wenn Voldemort das Schwert in den Händen hält?"

Severus nickte. „Voldemort wird praktisch unbesiegbar. Niemand wird in der Lage sein Voldemort zu besiegen, wenn er das Schwert in seinem Besitz hat."

„Hat Voldemort schon eine Ahnung wo sich das Schwert befindet?", fragte Albus.

„Noch weiß keiner wo sich das Schwert befindet aber es ist nur eine frage der Zeit. Wir haben schon den See abgesucht, wo es als letztes gesehen worden war aber dort war es nicht.", antwortete Severus.

„Kannst du dir vorstellen, wo es sich befindet?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich kann mir keinen Ort vorstellen. Aber es muss hier irgendwo sein. Weißt du vielleicht irgendetwas?"

„Das einzige was ich weiß ist, dass es zuletzt in der Nähe von Hogwarts gesehen wurde aber genau wo kann ich dir auch nicht sagen.", antwortete Albus nachdenklich.

„Ich halte auf jeden Fall meine Augen offen. Ich muss noch ein paar tränke brauen. Du weißt ja wo du mich finden kannst.", sagte Severus und stand auf. Er wollte gerade das Büro verlassen, als er plötzlich einen brennenden Schmerz in seinem linken Unterarm vernahm. Instinktiv griff er sich an den linken Arm.

Sofort sprang Albus auf und ging schnellen Schrittes auf Severus zu. „Er ruft?

Severus nickte.

„Pass auf dich auf, Severus.", sagte Albus besorgt und schaute seinem Zaubertränkemeister hinterher, als er den Raum verließ.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus Snape apparierte auf eine Lichtung. Nach und nach bemerkte er wie sich andere Todesser auf diese Lichtung apparierten.

Schnell reihte sich Severus in den Kreis ein.

Nur wenige Minuten später erschien Voldemort mit einem lauten Plopp in der Mitte des Kreises.

Voldemort schaute zufrieden seine Todesser an. „Heute ist glorreicher Tag. Der Sieg wird unser sein. Heute habe Ich das legendäre Schwert Merlins gefunden."

Voldemort machte eine Handbewegung und das Schwert erschien in seiner Hand. Er hob seinen Arm in die Höhe, sodass jeder das Schwert sehen konnte.

„Nun kann uns keiner mehr aufhalten. Das Schwert wird nur mir gehorchen und niemanden sonst.", sagte Voldemort stolz.

Severus starrte erschrocken den dunklen Lord an. _Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Er darf das Schwert nicht besitzen, _dachte Severus.

Severus hatte irgendwie ein komisches Gefühl aber konnte nicht ausmachen woher das kam. Er beobachtete wie Voldemort das Schwert rumgehen ließ. Jeder Todesser durfte es mal anfassen. Aber Voldemort stand immer dabei.

Nun waren nur noch zwei vor Severus und plötzlich stand Voldemort mit dem Schwert vor ihm. Voldemort reichte ihm das Schwert und Severus umfasste mit der rechten Hand den Griff des Schwertes.

Doch was jetzt geschah, konnte keiner mit rechnen. Plötzlich fing das Schwert und auch Severus an zu leuchten. Voldemort trat augenblicklich einen Schritt weg von Severus. Jeder Todesser starrte das Spektakel an.

Langsam verschwand das Leuchten und Severus sah verwirrt auf das Schwert und dann zu Voldemort.

Immer noch starrte Voldemort seinen Gegenüber an. Severus wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Er tat das erste was ihm in den Sinn kam. Severus nahm das Schwert fest an sich und drehte sich schnell von Voldemort weg. So schnell Severus konnte lief er in den Wald und von dem Treffen weg. Er hörte wie die Todesser ihm folgten. Er lief immer tiefer in den Wald und Flüche jagten an ihm vorbei. Severus presste das Schwert immer weiter an sich und apparierte aus dem Wald.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus erschien mit einem Plopp im Verbotenen Wald. Er blieb erst einmal stehen und atmete tief durch und schaute sich das Schwert genauer an. Er drehte das Schwert hin und her und entdeckte eine Innschrift. Auf dem Schwert stand „Excalibur" geschrieben.

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein.", sagte Severus zu sich selbst. Er steckte das Schwert in seinen Umhang, wo er eine extra Halterung für Schwerter hatte und eilte mit wehendem Umhang Richtung Hogwarts.

Als er das Schloss betrat hörte er Stimmen aus der Großen Halle kommen und erinnerte sich, dass das Ordentreffen schon längst angefangen hat.

Severus öffnete die schwere Eichentür und betrat mit wehendem Unhang die Halle. Alle Augen richtete sich direkt auf ihn.

„Da bist du ja, Severus. Was hat das Treffen mit Voldemort ergeben?", fragte Albus. Man konnte sichtlich die Erleichterung in Albus Gesicht lesen.

Severus setzte sich neben Albus und antwortete: „Der dunkle Lord hat Excalibur gefunden."

Alle sahen Severus verwirrt an.

„Excalibur?", fragte Sirius.

„Das legendäre Schwert Excalibur, welches Merlin erschaffen hatte.", erklärte Severus.

„Das bedeutet, dass Voldemort jetzt unbesiegbar ist.", sagte Moody.

Alle machte ein besorgtes Gesicht und Albus sah ziemlich nachdenklich aus.

Severus schüttelte dann den kopf. Alle Augen waren wieder auf ihn gerichtet. Severus griff in seinen Umhang und holte ein langes Schwert heraus. Er legte es behutsam auf den Tisch, sodass es alle sehen konnten.

Jeder starrte das Schwert an. Nur Albus schaute seinen Zaubertränkelehrer an.

„Wie kamst du da heran?", fragte Albus.

„Der dunkle Lord hat es rumgehen lassen. Als er bei mir war, habe ich die einzigste Möglichkeit ergriffen und bin mit dem Schwert abgehauen.", erzählte Severus.

„Also weiß Voldemort, dass du ein Spion bist.", sagte Albus.

Severus nickte. Er ließ bewusst die Reaktion von Excalibur auf ihn aus, da er selbst nicht sicher war, was das zu bedeuten hat.

„Was machen wir jetzt mit dem Schwert?", fragte Arthur Weasley.

Albus schien nachzudenken und schaute auf das Schwert. „Ich werde es an einem sicheren Ort verstecken. Macht euch keine Sorgen. Mir fällt da nämlich schon ein geeignetes Versteck ein."

Die Ordenmitglieder nickten und vertrauten dem Schulleiter.

„Am besten beenden wir die Sitzung und treffen uns dann in den nächsten tagen wieder.", meinte Albus und stand auf. Er wollte nach dem Schwert greifen aber das Schwert baute ein Kraftfeld um sich auf. Ruckartig zog Albus die Hand wieder zu sich.

„Was ist passiert, Albus?", fragte Moody.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Das Schwert will anscheinend nicht, dass ich es anfasse.", antwortete Albus nachdenklich und schaute zu Severus rüber. „Severus, du konntest es doch eben anfassen. Versuch es doch bitte noch einmal."

Severus nickte und griff nach dem Schwert. Das Schwert schaltete sein Kraftfeld aus und Severus packte es fest am Griff an. Er hob es hoch und schaute nun den Schulleiter fragend an.

Dieser hatte mal wieder sein übliches Funkeln in seinen Augen. „Am besten bringen wir es erst einmal in mein Büro und sprechen dann über das weitere Vorgehen."

Severus nickte und folgte dem Schulleiter aus der Großen Halle. Dabei hinterließen sie ein paar verwirrte Ordenmitglieder in der Halle.


	6. Chapter 6

Im Büro des Schulleiters angekommen, setzte sich Severus auf den Stuhl und legte das Schwert auf den Schreibtisch des Schulleiters.

„Wie kommt es, dass du das Schwert anfassen kannst?", fragte Albus neugierig.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht. Nachdem ich das Schwert angefasst hatte, begann es zu leuchten. Als es aufgehört hatte, starrten mich alle an. Auch der dunkle Lord starrte mich so eigenartig an.", antwortete Severus.

„Dann kann ich mir denken, warum du das Schwert anfassen kannst und ich zum Beispiel nicht."

Severus sah den Schulleiter fragend an. „Und wieso?"

„Weil du der Auserwählte bist. Du bist bestimmt derjenige, für den das Schwert bestimmt ist.", sagte Albus lächelnd.

Severus Snape starrte den Schulleiter ungläubig an und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte.

Bist du dir sicher, Albus?", fragte Severus endlich.

Albus nickte. „Das würde erklären, warum du der einzige bist, der es anfassen kann."

„Aber eins stimmt nicht. Ich bin nicht der einzige, der es anfassen kann. Der dunkle Lord konnte es doch auch anfassen.", meinte Severus.

„Stimmt schon aber er hat das wahrscheinlich mit irgendeinen Zauber geschafft. Er hat bestimmt dunkle Magie angewandt, um die Aura des Auserwählten zu imitieren."

Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Aber woher konnte er wissen, dass ich der Auserwählte bin?"

„Das wusste er nicht. Er hat wahrscheinlich einfach die Aura von Merlin genommen, um an das Schwert zu kommen. Denn der Auserwählte ist ja auch der wahre Erbe Merlins.", sagte Severus.

„Ich soll mit Merlin verwandt sein?", fragte Severus ungläubig,

Albus nickte. „Da bin ich mir sogar ziemlich sicher. Du hast bestimmte Begabungen, die auch Merlin einst besaß. Aber seit du das Mal besitzt, sind diese Fähigkeiten nicht mehr da. Ich denke einfach, dass diese Fähigkeiten durch die schwarze Magie unterdrückt werden."

„Du denkst da an die Telekinese?", fragte Severus, der sich daran erinnerte.

Albus nickte. „Damals hast du diese Fähigkeit besessen und Merlin besaß sie ebenfalls. Aber weißt du was das bedeutet, wenn du der wahre Erbe Merlins bist?", fragte Albus.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das du auch der wahre Erbe von Salazar Slytherin und Helga Hufflepuff bist.", sagte Albus.

Severus schaute seinen Mentor ungläubig an. „Das kannst du doch nicht ernst meinen."

Doch Albus nickte. „Ich meine es wirklich ernst. Du weißt doch, dass Slytherin und Hufflepuff verheirate waren, oder?"

Severus nickte. „Und Merlin ist der Enkel der beiden."

Albus nickte. „Soviel wir wissen. Aber er kann auch der direkte Sohn der beiden sein. Niemand weiß so genau, wie alt Merlin geworden ist und wann er überhaupt geboren wurde."

Severus sah nachdenklich auf das Schwert. Er konnte kaum glauben, was er da eben erfahren hatte. Da kam ihm plötzlich ein Gedanke. Er machte seinen linken Unterarm frei und suchte nach dem dunklen Mal. Aber es war nicht mehr da.

„Wonach suchst du?2, fragte Albus neugierig.

„Nach dem dunklen Mal.", antwortete Severus, der immer noch danach suchte.

„Und?", fragte Albus.

„Es ist nicht da.", meinte Severus ungläubig.

„Aber das kann doch nicht sein, oder?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Normalerweise nicht. Das Mal würde erst entgültig verschwinden, wenn der dunkle Lord vernichtet worden ist. Und das ist er ganz bestimmt nicht. Selbst als Voldemort geschwächt war und kurz vor dem Tod stand, konnte man das Mal noch leicht sehen."

„Aber wie kann das dann sein?"

„Ich vermute nur, dass das Schwert etwas damit zu tun hat. Vielleicht hat es das dunkle Mal mit seiner reinen weißen Magie verschwinden lassen. Aber nur wieso?"

Beide schwiegen für einen kurzen Moment. Nach wenigen Minuten sagte Albus: „Vielleicht hat es dein Mal verschwinden lassen, damit du deine Kräfte wieder bekommen kannst."

Severus nickte. „Und was sollen wir jetzt machen?"

„Du musst lernen mit Excalibur umzugehen.", antwortete Albus.

„Aber hast du eben nicht gesagt, dass du das Schwert verstecken willst?", fragte Severus verwirrt.

Albus nickte. „Das habe ich gesagt aber ich denke, dass es momentan wichtiger ist, dass du das Schwert kennen lernst."

„Sollen wir es den anderen sagen?"

Albus schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist besser, wenn wir das erst einmal für uns behalten."

Severus stimmte dem zu. „Wo soll ich das Schwert solange hintun?"

„Bring es in dein Quartier. Dort ist es eigentlich sicher.", antwortete Albus.

Severus nickte und nahm das Schwert wieder an sich und verließ das Büro des Schulleiters.


End file.
